


Radiance

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama liked to lean against someone.</p><p>The thing was, he only did it to Hinata and he was <i>massive</i> compared to Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

The first time Hinata visited Kageyama’s bedroom for some volleyball match watching session, Kageyama sat across the room, still tall and intimidating even though he was sitting. That must be around the time when Kageyama finally looked at him as worthy ally, after Hinata was proved he was able to do the quick spike with Kageyama.

Hinata didn’t realise when Kageyama’s position whenever they visited each other’s bedroom started to change. The first time Kageyama visited his bedroom, he looked around so much like little animal new place. He looked like he was about to make snide remarks on every single thing he could find on Hinata’s bedroom, but Kageyama said nothing and he was unusually tolerant for the following week.

Now that they knew each other for almost half a year and at this point, Kageyama would sit right next to Hinata when they visited each other’s bedroom. It was best position to read, because if Hinata wanted to show Kageyama whatever he read on the volleyball book or magazine, he could just tilt it a little to show the setter what he was talking about.

In the beginning, Hinata must admit that sitting or even standing right next to Kageyama wasn’t an easy experience.

Hinata played volleyball because he wanted to be someone despite his height. When he stood by Kageyama, he only looked much shorter and just generally much more uncool than cool and tall Kageyama. But then he realised that he needed Kageyama by his side and would continue to stand next to the setter. Kageyama was an irreplaceable ally with his superb volleyball skill, but at this point, Hinata was sure that he’d continue to hang out with Kageyama even though there was no volleyball in the equation.

Most people could say that Kageyama wasn’t exactly the most pleasant person to hang out with. He didn’t speak much, his vocabulary was limited, and he got angry very quickly to Hinata and wouldn’t hesitate to grab the middle blocker’s head.

The strangest thing was that Hinata quite _liked_ that kind of Kageyama. Sure, the black haired boy was needy, pushy, and overall rather overwhelming even when he said nothing. But there was something Hinata adored in the way they existed very close to each other, one towering and looming, the other small and bright, and the way that Kageyama didn’t seem to mind having Hinata very close.

Kageyama talked about things Hinata was sure he’d never talked about to anyone else, like how he always meet an adorable Labrador on his way to school yet unable to touch it or what was his detailed consideration on buying new volleyball shoes.

Since Kageyama didn’t usually talk much, he made Hinata appreciate silence more. They could coexist in a single room without really saying anything for hours and Hinata had found the experience enjoyable and left with a hope to somehow repeat it.

And after months and months of feeling the warmth of Kageyama’s body beside him, one evening he found Kageyama’s head on the crook between his head and shoulder.

Kageyama was heavy. His hair tickled. But Hinata stayed still, trying to figure out what happened and waiting for an explanation.

But Kageyama just yawned and gave no explanation. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Kageyama straightened his back once again.

“Ah, sorry, Hinata. I’m probably heavy,” he said, his ear turned slightly red.

Hinata immediately shook his head, “No, it’s okay. Really, it is, Kageyama.”

But then Kageyama leaned to him again and Hinata kind of regretted his words because Kageyama was big and he was heavy. Hinata had to squirm to let Kageyama knew that he was getting overwhelmed, because he’d be too afraid to say it out loud. Kageyama, thankfully and to Hinata's slight surprise, understood the gesture and backed away.

The leaning didn’t stop there, though.

Hinata felt like Kageyama was experimenting on him, but Hinata surprised himself when he realised he didn’t really mind.

Kageyama had placed his face against Hinata’s nape, shoulder, and even forearm at one point. He had placed his chin on Hinata’s head and the gesture progressed to Kageyama laying his head on Hinata’s lap.

It happened the first time when Hinata was busy reading a very in depth steps on receiving unreadable serve. He felt something very warm, heavy, and a little ticklish on his laps. He looked down and saw Kageyama looked up at him with a challenging glare.

But even though he looked so scary—even scarier up close, because Kageyama had never been this close to him before—Kageyama mumbled, “Am I too heavy? I’ll go away if I were.”

And to that, Hinata had answered, “Nope. I’m good.”

Hinata read same sentence five times and couldn’t understand what it meant at all when Kageyama breathed contently on his lap.

The ultimate blow came when Hinata realised Kageyama had been breathing a lot. He looked down to find the setter sleeping on his lap. Hinata wanted to laugh and coo at the same time. Kageyama actually fell _asleep_ on his lap? The orange haired boy was sure that his lap was much less comfortable than the pillow that was absolutely within Kageyama’s reach, but Hinata felt flattered in an odd way.

Since there was no way Hinata could move with the way Kageyama pinned him in place, he placed the book on serving and closed it properly—Kageyama got angry if Hinata didn’t treat his things with proper care—before tugging a blanket to drape Kageyama with it. It was hard to try to cover Kageyama when he had Kageyama’s head on his lap, but at least Hinata managed to cover most of Kageyama’s very lengthy body.

Hinata sighed and leaned back.

There seemed to be very little left to do when he was stuck to that position, so Hinata tried to think about what he had read so far and ended up falling asleep as well.

When Hinata woke up again, it was almost dinnertime and he was on Kageyama’s bed, all tucked in with pillow under his head and big blanket that smelled like Kageyama upon him.

The setter himself was across the room, writing something on his study. Hinata woke up but still didn’t feel like leaving the bed—or the blanket with Kageyama’s smell—so he made a very loud yawn that made Kageyama turned his head around.

“Oh, you woke up,” Kageyama said airily. “You know, Hinata, you should wake me up if I fell asleep on you and pretty much locked you in place.”

Hinata chuckled, “I’m not that mean.”

“I know you don’t. That’s why I’m telling you,” Kageyama frowned, but he didn’t really look angry at this point. “I’m sorry that I was sleeping against you. I hope your legs aren’t sore.”

Hinata just shook his head and smiled. His legs actually felt a little sore since Kageyama was way bigger and heavier than him, but Hinata wished he’d have Kageyama slept against him again very soon.

When cold came and Kageyama’s birthday approaching, Kageyama started to drape his long and heavy arms around Hinata whenever there were only the two of them. Whether it was on the clubroom, when they were left in the gym for extra training and cleaning, or whether it was behind their closed bedrooms’ door, Kageyama would hug Hinata and kind of just breathed there for a while.

Kageyama seemed to be lost in moment whenever he had his arms around Hinata. Then he'd snapped out of it and mumbled, warm and heavy against Hinata, "Can I do this? I can back off if you want."

And Hinata always shook his head every single time.

Kageyama was still very heavy to Hinata. Hinata wasn’t sure whether he was imagining it, but he kind of felt like Kageyama had grown not only heavier—he grow some really strong-looking muscles on his arms and stomach and Hinata envied them so much—but also somehow _hotter_ against him.

But the habit never died down.

If anything, it grew more often and Hinata started to initiate some hugs in return. In the end, they were very much comfortable with their own respective readings while Hinata sat between Kageyama’s legs with his back against Kageyama’s toned stomach. Hinata had fell asleep against Kageyama as well and they ended up on some initially awkward sleep cuddles that turned out to feel somehow indescribable yet pleasant enough to Hinata that he'd wish he cuddle on his sleep every time with Kageyama.

It was just that there was something so intimate on feeling the way Kageyama moved against him on his sleep. He was a loud breather on his sleep. And then there was this; even though Kageyama had very strong grip and very big hands and arms, he held Hinata carefully even on his sleep.

And when the position was right, Hinata got to see Kageyama’s sleeping face, all defenceless and innocent. It was as much as adorable as it was making Hinata’s chest felt tightened and his head fuzzy.

On the back of his head, Hinata knew that people would probably think it was weird for two teenagers to find so much comfort in being in very close proximity with each other. Kageyama probably thought the same thing, which was why they only acted like this when both of them were alone.

It felt like he had this precious secret of knowing that Kageyama liked to hug exclusively to him and against him.

And Hinata knew that Kageyama was a secret he’d never give up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another growing drabble I wrote out of nowhere. It might seemed pointless, but I enjoyed writing it very much.
> 
> The last line was perhaps an echo from Iain S. Thomas' line, "You are a secret I can never give up."
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
